


The Bunny Adventures

by DesperatePeaceOfSecrets



Category: Captain America (2011), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Red Skull (Marvel), Thor (Comics), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack, Cute, Cutsie, Dramatic, Fluff, Headcanon, Other, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperatePeaceOfSecrets/pseuds/DesperatePeaceOfSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Amora the Enchantress, Johann Schmidt and Charles Xavier all got bunny rabbits. Amora's was named Halvis, which means 'Weapon of the Goddess', Schmidt's was called Johann and Charles' was called Mr Tumnus. The bunnies have taken on aspects of their owners, particularly Johann, whom Schmidt injected with the last remaining super-serum, in order to make him a super bunny. It has rendered him stronger than normal rabbits, and he has huge, Dumbo-like ears.</p><p>All three bunnies are at a playdate in Amora's home when things start to turn interesting, taking the three furry friends on an epic adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Small Step for Bunnies...

Halvis could hear the roar of a car outside the house, and she didn’t need to lift her ears to know that that meant Johann was coming to stay. Nevertheless, swivelling the butterscotch coloured ears in question, she listened for the crunch of the man with a red face’s boots on the gravel. Bounding up to her mistress, Halvis gently bumped her nose against the green boots.

“I know, Halvis, sweet, I can hear him too. Looks like you and Johann will get to have another sleepover.”

Her mistress stood, and carefully scooping the rabbit up, she walked to the front door to let him in. Though, it was all pretence. The Red Skull would never step inside for a coffee, no, and this ritual of pretending he might do confused both the rabbits involved.

Johann sat triumphantly upon his master’s shoulder, balancing there as easily as a parrot on a pirate, and Halvis just had to twitch her nose at him in greeting. His long ears fell before him in the way that some humans' hair can, and that earned him another nose twitch. She was excited, and though he’d never admit it, so was Johann. They were finally going to put the theory to the test. They were going to wait until Mistress and Master were gone, and then they were going to try to fly.

Or rather, Johann was going to try to fly. All Halvis had to do was stay on.

But then they could go somewhere! They could see if the grass really was greener on the other side. Though, Johann had told her that was absolute nonsense, that his grass at home was no greener than hers. But she had to take his word for it; she sensed that Mistress didn’t trust the man with the red face, so she never asked to go to Johann’s.

The humans exchanged some words that didn’t make much sense to her, but Johann seemed to pay attention. Snuffling her nose against Mistress’ skin, she hinted that she was bored, and she was placed back on the ground. The bunnies were given free run of the grounds and the mansion, just as long as they paid attention to the boundaries, and didn’t jump in the river without Mistress.

The scary man looked into Johann’s eyes, said something else she didn’t pay attention to, and Johann was popped on the ground next to her. The exchanged nose twitches, and wiggled their ears in a greeting, and the Red Skull left.

They were about to turn and go, but Halvis’ ears twitched, and she heard another car on the driveway. Mistress was happy, which meant it was either one of her men, one of the many men, or it meant Mr Tumnus’ master. She smiled down at Halvis, and that confirmed it. She wouldn’t talk to her in front of the others. For some reason, Halvis and Mistress’ conversations were kept private. Though Tumnus said he’s had one with her. Johann must have come to the same conclusion as to the new guest, because he came up next to her, and they waited.

This white and brown blur rounded the corner out of nowhere, and bounced up to the pair of them. Without waiting on his master, Tumnus hopped further into the mansion, and Johann followed. Halvis went to bump the nice man’s shoes, and then went to follow the boys.

Johann, intent on his goal, was already pushing a small pebble into the middle of their usual spot of grass, and Tumnus was scouting out a suitable plank of wood. They were going to build a ramp to fly off. Halvis went to find Tumnus, and after a quick ear wave, she helped him push the plank towards Johann. He came over to help as well, and soon they had it positioned exactly.

Halvis, going inside quickly to pick up a scarf from the house, dragged it out to the others, and draped it over Johann’s back. She indicated for Tumnus to copy her, and they took some of the scarf in their mouths. Turning to look at the pair, Johann nodded once, and began to hop, flapping his ears as fast as he could. If ever a rabbit could look determined, he looked it now. Halvis and Tumnus tried as hard as they could to keep up with the fierce pace Johann was setting, probably to do with the super-serum that he had been injected with.

The ginger fur on Johann’s body rippled with the forces being exerted on him, but finally, finally… The were going up. He realised he hadn’t really thought he would be able to do this, but lo and behold… They were flying! They were really flying.

Tumnus struggled not to let go of the scarf from just the wonderment. Soaring over the trees, and seeing nothing as far as even bunny eyes can see. He’d have wiggled, only that scared him as well. Didn’t want to dislodge the scarf over Johann’s back… Halvis was just calm. Mistress had taken her on some flights with her before.

Ahh… touching down though… That might be a problem. Taking some initiative, Halvis jerked the scarf off Johann’s back when they were near the ground, and giving Johann a bit more ability to land on his own. She chucked the scarf underneath her and Tumnus, and they were soon safely looking around at their new surroundings. Tumnus bounced up, and sniffed the ground, running in excited little circles.

Of course, Halvis and Johann had to go on an exploration, just to scout out the immediate area. Sniffing the air, Johann seemed to smell something. Trusting his super-dooper nose, she followed the red bunny into the thickets. Tumnus, soon tired of his circles, calmed down enough to think that exploration would be a good thing, too, and so hopped after the pair.

Unfortunately… This intrepid trio were not the only animals out in those woods that day. Hydra had been working on getting a portal between Asgard and this realm up and running, and so far, a couple of creatures had made their way through, into the middle realm. Earth.

One such creature, a hel-cat, vicious and malevolent, known to himself as Einar, had been being trained by the organisation to scout out, and report back. This was a good plan, were it not for the fact that Einar had gone on his first mission, and not returned back, for the drugs used weren’t strong enough to detain it for long enough.

Prowling in the long grasses, he had heard the thumps of three rabbit tails on the ground, and lay in wait. At first they were just little blobs of fur, one caramel, one red, and one white and brown. But soon, the definition came with the sound, and Einar would have smirked, had he not been a cat.

When the bunnies reached a log, Tumnus slowed down. He sensed that something was wrong, and, having no other way to tell them, bit the other two soundly on their tales, alerting them to the danger. It was then that the cat pounced.

Everything was in a flurry, the bunnies dashed for cover, but, seeing the Halvis had been cornered by the beast, Johann bounded out from the cover of the bushes, and waved his ears energetically, distracting Einar.

Tumnus and Halvis, knowing that they must uses this distraction wisely, grabbed their ends of the scarf, and hopped in front of the cat, tripping it up. All three bunnies, now in sync, knowing what they must do, jumped on top of Einar, and Halvis scratched up his back with her claws, very annoyed at the bad kitty. Her name didn’t mean “Weapon of the goddess” for nothing.

Einar hissed, but sensing defeat, shuddered, before standing up. Tumnus and Johann gave him an extra kick of their back legs just as a lesson, and Halvis jumped down. Running off into the forest, Einar wasn’t to know that the camera fixed on his collar by Hydra had recorded the whole thing, and even if he did know, he wouldn’t have understood.

The three bunny friends felt that they had had enough adventures for now, and they all silently agreed that they could come out again more often, now that they knew Johann could in fact, fly. Maybe they would have bigger, grander adventures?

When her mistress returned to Halvis, she, Tumnus and Johann were curled into little fury balls, cuddled against each other. They had found a hot spot on the floor, due to the underfloor heating, and decided to share.

The enchantress and carer of the rabbits, for now at least, smiled down at them. When she had left, Halvis had a moment of triumph…

You’re not the only one that can keep secrets, she thought…


	2. The Johann Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bunnies break into Hydra and find a gift for Johann, plus something else...

Poking her nose out from behind one of Johann’s ears, Halvis took stock of the situation. After the little nap they’d had on the warm spot on the floor, she felt better. The hel-cat’s blood was still in her claws, and as much as she would love to keep it there, as a trophy of her first combat, she had to get clean.

Carefully she padded out from between her two bunny companions, both worthy friends, and went to go find her bunny bath that Mistress had bought her. It was all green and shiny, only the best for her. When she got there, she hopped in. It was like a bird bath, shallow enough that she couldn’t drown, but this bird bath had been enchanted so that the water created bubbles when Halvis stepped in, and was kept perpetually at the right temperature. Splashing around, she was soon playing a game of cat and mouse with the bubbles, pouncing on them when they weren’t expecting it.

Meanwhile, Tumnus had rolled over onto his back, and stretched his bunny limbs, accidentally hitting Johann. But Johann wasn’t upset, and just calmly stared at his friend. Quickly righting himself, Tumnus decided he would go find food, and bring it back. He knew better than the other two the minds of the humanoids, and so could navigate the house better. When he went looking for something, he generally found it.

He headed to the left. He had a good feeling about left. And low and behold, instead of the furry coloured grass that was on the floor of some rooms, this one was creamy marble too, with veins in the rock the colour of blood beneath the skin, the purple-blue of oxygen depleted cells. Nearly slipping, unable to get a grip on the stone, he rounded the corner. He stuck to the edge of the skirting, just in case there was someone not friendly on the other side. But there wasn’t, so now, braver than before, he hopped over to the cupboards.

It took some effort, and he was a little breathless when he finally got the cupboard open, but he knew it would be worth it. He sat back on his hindquarters, panting a little, rubbing his whiskers with the back of his paw. Finally, he felt that he had regained his strength enough to venture into cupboards unexplored. Look at him, all grown up, going in alone! Wait ‘til he told the others.

He slid his head in, underneath the door, instead of around it, to surprise any nasty things inside. They wouldn’t be expecting that, now would they. There was nothing in front of Tumnus, however. Nothing, unless you counted the rabbit food and three perfect sized carrots in three personalised rabbit bowls.

He would have shrugged, but he couldn’t. Bunny muscles just aren’t designed for shrugging. He supposed that Halvis’ mistress had put them there, so that when she came back it would all be laid out for her. This wasn’t the case, in fact, Amora had set it as a test for the bunnies, but I won’t tell Tumnus if you won’t.

Tumnus, feeling ever mightier by the minute, pushed the first of the bowls back to Johann. The red rabbit had curled back up, so that he was no more than a little fluffy ball, and draped his ears around him. At the smell of food, his ears pricked up, and that was a sight to see. Slowly unfurling himself, he went over to help Mr Tumnus with his find.

This first bowl was red and black. It had a little insignia on it that held a resemblance to Hydra’s symbol, but instead of a giant octopus thing, like his master’s coat, this one instead had a red rabbit face, with ears instead of tentacles. Johann nodded once in approval.

Halvis returned, the blood of her bubble enemies making her honey coloured fur squeaky clean. Nudging Tumnus back to the hot spot, she and Johann indicated that he’d done enough. Between them they made two more trips, and soon, they all sat eating from their bowls. Tumnus’ was sky blue, except for one red scarf that had been painted around the base. His name was also painted on a little handkerchief, and he was a little confused, but very pleased. Halvis’ was emerald green, delicately covered with black lace, and her name was written in white on a black heart. That was definitely Mistress’ influence.

Once they were all done with their food, they didn’t bother to return their bowls to the cupboard. They were all rebels at heart. The gravel on the drive crunched again, and Johann’s face rose in the direction of the door. Halvis and Tumnus, trusting his larger ears, waited for him to let them no. Johann turned to them, and it seemed that there was a mischievous look on his bunny features. Halvis, recognising that, followed Johann as he crept up to the door. Tumnus, realising they had a plan, decided to follow as well.

The door opened, and the funny scientist man that was the right hand of Johann’s master. He came into the house, ignoring the bunnies. Quicker than the remaining two thought, Johann bounced out into the drive way. Without hesitation, Tumnus followed, but Halvis had to summon her courage. She had never left Mistress’ house before, never been out the front…

She took the plunge, and burst out into the sunlight. The stones underneath her paws was the strangest feeling, and she had to calmly observe what was before her eyes before moving again. There, not three hops away from her nose, was a huge black… thing. Johann and Tumnus, way ahead of her, had already jumped into the belly of the beast.

No. She would not be beaten like this. She refused to let anything get the better of her. She gathered her strength, and coiled her back leg muscles, before one impressive leap later, and she was padding around the interior of Schmidt’s car. Scampering over to the others, she nose-butted Johann to get him to give her more room underneath the black leather seats. Moving back as far as they could, the bunnies waited in the shadows to see what would happen.

They didn’t have to wait long. Soon Dr Zola clambered back in, and started the engine. The bunnies hearts beat faster than ever, as the excitement and the feeling you get where you know you’re doing something you shouldn’t, rushed through them. The rumbling of the car’s motors was strangely comforting, the vibrations being sent up through the floor. Soon all three were snoozing.

When they woke up, it was Tumnus that had figured out a way to get them out. Jumping onto the back seat, he hit the release catch, and the door swung open. A crisp beam of light poured into the car, burning the cobwebs from Johann and Halvis’ sleepy minds. Halvis, now thoroughly committed to this escapade took the first brave hops outside. She quickly scampered over to the entrance of the building before them, and without checking the sign upon the door. Though of course, Johann recognised it. Tumnus’ senses were tingling, and the boys looked at each other, entering with more caution.

They couldn’t believe their luck. It was Hydra’s labs, of course, and it was deserted. They hopped around inside, creeping up on the caged animals held there, and then running away, pretending it had been a tactical manoeuvre.

Johann spotted something tucked away on one of the shelves that caught his eye. It was brown, and leather. It looked about his size. Now he’d seen it, he had to find out what it was. He flagged up and ear to Halvis and Tumnus, so that they’d come see him, help get this curious object down.

A bunny tower seemed to be the best solution. Halvis sat next to the shelves, and Tumnus climbed on top, and then finally, Johann on the top. With one last jump, he scrabbled onto the shelf and knocked down the leather.

It was revealed to the rabbits at the bottom that this was a harness, a sadle almost. Perhaps the Red Skull had got Dr Zola to make one for Johann… Or maybe it was there for some other small flying creature. Johann jumped off the shelf and narrowly avoided landing on Halvis, which earnt him a little tail flick.

The bunnies, seized with curiousness still, put the saddle on Johann. With a lot of teeth and nose pushes, they managed to get it on.

It was a perfect fit. And not one of the bunnies thought to check a bulge in one of the pockets.


	3. Cerebro Means Brain In Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intrepid trio find themselves in Charles Xavier's school, and there they find something even more groovy.

Where too next? That was Halvis' first thought. The labs were all well and good, but she wanted to go further down, into the heart of this establishment. Johann was content to stay here the whole time. The other bunnies got the impression he'd soon be making some concoction or other to make himself bigger or stronger than he already was, if they didn't get him out of here soon. So the two of them, Halvis and Tumnus, nose-butted Johann away from the equipment and soon were sidling into a lift with one of Hydra's goons. 

Down, down, down they went, and impulsively, Tumnus picked the penultimate floor. He bolted out, the others following and nearly hopped straight into a big cupboard... thing. Halvis moved forward to inspect it, sniffing at its foot. However, Johann new exactly what it was. He waved at the other two with his ears, getting their attention. Shuffling over to a nearby fruit basket, he picked out an apple in his teeth and then proceeded to drag it back towards the wardrobe. Placing it in front of the doors, he, Halvis and Tumnus all pushed and nosed until one door was ajar.

Johann picked up the apple again, and placed it inside. With one kick of his back legs, the door shut. Of course, by now, Halvis and Tumnus had some idea of what was going on. Obviously this... thing did something, and Johann was trying to show them. Going to open it again, the bunnies were amazed to see that the apple wasn't there any more! And they hadn't heard anything...

Tumnus' bunny senses were tingling. He hopped into the wardrobe. Halvis, this time trusting Tumnus' superior instincts, skipped in behind him, leaving a slightly stunned Johann looking in at them. Wiggling her ears, Halvis beckoned for him to join them, and finally, he took the plunge, though still thinking that they were mad. Had they not seen the creatures his master had up in those cages? And that cat that had attacked them? Well, he wasn't going to be called a scaredy rabbit, but he would be on guard. 

They pulled the door shut, the sudden blackness that encased them was comforting to Halvis, who's night vision was probably the best out of the three of them. It seemed as though they were moving, although they couldn't be certain, and, not very much later, a light appeared behind them.

There was a crack that hadn't been there before. Tumnus lifted his head up and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. Turning to Johann and then Halvis, he looked delighted. Moving forward, he used his back legs to open the door and enter into a long corridor, lined with books upon books. The other two followed, and soon they were skirting the edge of the hallway, keeping off the carpet under Johann's instructions. Carpets could have pressure pads underneath them. 

Except Mr. Tumnus, who was happily bounding along without a care in the world. Johann could have hit something, if it weren't for the fact he was too practical to do something as silly as that. He decided they should fly again. It was quicker, and they'd avoid all booby-traps. 

He tapped twice on the floor with an ear, plonking his rear-end firmly down. Tumnus, catching the meaning halted, nearly tripping over with the speed of his emergency stop. Reversing, and with a side glance at Halvis, he seated himself on Johann's saddle. Halvis quickly joined in, carefully perching. Ladies do nothing but perch. 

Johann taxied into the middle of the runway, aka, the carpet. He tested his ears, and with a deep breath, began his run up. Tumnus shut his eyes, unable to believe he'd had to do this again. What were the others thinking? They really didn't need to do this. But, shrugging, he just continued praying to the god of areo-bunnies and waited until they landed.

At least, that was the plan. Snapping his eyes open, he nosed Johann repeatedly. Sensing his urgency, Halvis decided to go with it, and did the same. Grumbling internally at whatever prank they were pulling, Johann sat them down. On the wooden trim. Just to be safe. 

Tumnus bounced off, heading for a strange, circular, silver, metal door. Placing his rear end squarely on the carpet in front of it, Johann despaired. Still, if they were going to be discovered, he guessed they'd already have been. Halvis hopped over to the right of were Tumnus had sat, observing some sort of registering equipment. Beckoning Johann over, she wanted his opinion on it too. It looked like you had to put your eye there, and it would open the door. 

Johann agreed, nodding slowly. He beckoned Tumnus over, and they began to create a precarious bunny tower. Halvis went on bottom, then Johann, then Tumnus on top. As Tumnus climbed, he stepped on both the other bunnies. Halvis was tempted to shake him off... but her sense of duty was more than that. 

Eagerly, Tumnus understood. He'd seen his master do this before, all he had to do was look into the receptor thingy and the door would open, right? He remembered how master did it, his mind wandering back to that first time...

In fact, he remembered too much. The machine picked up the right eye patterns from Tumnus' projections. To be fair to the rabbit... he didn't understand that was what he was doing. All he knew, was that it worked. The door slid open, and Tumnus fell off the bunny tower.

Smirking, Halvis hopped over him, glad that he'd had some payback, but without her having to cause it. Bounding further in, it wasn't long before the other two followed, Johann was cool and collected, but Tumnus... Boy was he excited. In front of the rodent trio was a strange device, a shining helmet, with thick tubes plugged into it. Halvis hated the thing, but it appeared the boys were fascinated. 

Padding over to the draws, Halvis let them get on with exploring it. She decided to root around here, where she might find something less... shiny. Gently, she bit down on the handle of the closest draw, and shuffled backwards. Poking her nose over the side, she beheld something much more exciting... 

There, lying on top of a stack of papers, was... what looked like half of a key? Gripping it between her teeth, she lifted it out and placed it on the floor by Johann's paws. Of the three of them, he was the most likely to know what it was. 

Carefully, he turned around to sniff the object. Raising his head, he could have sworn he'd smelt that scent before. With a quick realisation, he pointed to the pocket in his saddle. Unzipping that, Halvis found the other half.

Well... this was weird. With a comforting look from Tumnus, Halvis placed both parts together, and all three bunnies watched, as the key began to glow.


End file.
